deflectxfandomcom-20200214-history
Fishing
With the Fishing skill you can catch fish, which you can use to cook, or eat to heal yourself in battle. Fishing pairs with the Cooking skill. You can get the fish yourself and cook them for Cooking XP, training both skills at the sametime. Fishing Equipment Fishing equipment can be purchased in Catherby from: *Bob *Claus the chef 'Net Fishing' 'Small Net Fishing' Small net fishing consists of catching smaller fish. Generally these fish are lower level, however an exception can be made for monkfish, which require a fairly high level fishing to catch, but still require a small net. Fish that require a small net (in order by level): 'Big Net Fishing' Only a few types of fish are caught with a big net. The fish that can be caught with a big net are somewhat higher level and give more experience than small net fishing (with the exception of fishing for monkfish). Fish that require a big net (in order by level): 'Bait Fishing' Bait fishing requires the use of bait and a fishing rod (both can be purchased from Claus the chef). Bait fishing is not limited to smaller, low level fish but most of the fish that can be caught do not offer a large amount of experience. Fish that require a fishing rod and bait (in order by level): 'Lure Fishing' Lure fishing using a fly fishing rod and feathers to catch fish. Very few types of fish can be caught this way, however the experience can be proven worth it. Fish that require a fly fishing rod and feathers (in order by level): 'Cage Fishing' There is only one type of cage available on Deflectx. The lobster pot (cage) is the only equipment that can be used to catch lobsters. The cage cannot be used to catch any other type of fish and can only be used at a designated 'cage fishing spot'. 'Harpoon Fishing' The harpoon can be used to catch a variety of different fish. Although the harpoon can be used to catch tuna and swordfish, it is most commonly sought after to catch sharks and rocktails. The harpoon can be considered a high level piece of equipment and can only be used at a few locations. Fish that require a harpoon (in order by level): Fishing Spots There are many different kinds of fishing spots available on Deflectx. Each spot determines which fish are available to catch and each give access to different levels of fish. 'Net/Bait' Net/Bait fishing spots mainly consist of lower level catches. These spots are accessible from level one on and are essential to begin fishing. The 'Net' option requires a small net to fish there and the 'Bait' option requires a fishing rod and fishing bait. 'Lure/Bait' Lure/Bait spots consist of fly fishing and bait fishing. The catches available are somewhat medium level and are not commonly used on Deflectx. They are quite elusive, so players often opt to fish for lower level catches until they can move on to more popular fishing spots. The bait (or feathers) required to use when fishing at these spots is not always easy to get which can greatly hinder players from fishing there. The 'Lure' option requires a fly fishing rod and feathers and the 'Bait' option requires a fishing rod and fishing bait. 'Cage/Harpoon' Cage/Harpoon spots are commonly used because of the 'Cage' option. This is the only spot that fishing for lobsters is available and the only spot with caging as an option. Spots like these can be great for experience but their locations can be somewhat inconvenient to players wishing to bank quickly. The 'Cage' option requires a lobster pot (cage) and the 'Harpoon' option requires a harpoon. 'Net/Harpoon' Net/Harpoon spots are mostly used for the 'Harpoon' option. Although the 'Net' option is available and the fish there give quite good experience, players choose to fish elsewhere for less experience. All of the catches available at these types of spots give substantial experience, however. The 'Net' option requires a big fishing net and the 'Harpoon' option requires a harpoon to use. 'Net' There are few single net spots available on Deflectx but they are well worth the experience granted when used. The single net spot requires only a small net to fish at. 'Locations'